


To Ward Off Autumn Winds

by Kiraly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Illustrated, Naked Cuddling, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Autumn in Dalsnes is cold and wet, but Sigrun and Tuuri find ways to keep warm.





	To Ward Off Autumn Winds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Just an extra little treat for you, Elleth! I know it's not very long, but hopefully the art will make up for it.

Tuuri wakes slowly. Her body is warm from the thick blankets and the arms wrapped around her, but her nose is cold. Where the blanket slipped down in the night, a draft chills the bare skin of her exposed shoulder. Adjusting the blankets would require moving, though, and she doesn’t want to. Not just yet.

Behind her, Sigrun shifts in her sleep and resettles herself more comfortably. The friction sends a shiver through Tuuri, one that has nothing to do with the cold. Sleeping naked took some getting used to; if she’s honest with herself, Tuuri still finds it odd sometimes. But she’s no longer a child living in her brother’s house, and there are...benefits. Such as waking up like this, skin-to-skin with her girlfriend. Sigrun is a sleep-cuddler, and Tuuri doesn’t mind at all.

“Hnggh.” Sigrun’s embrace tightens, then relaxes. One of her hands spreads out, palm flat over Tuuri’s stomach. The other drifts down to the curve of her hip. “Morning, hot stuff.”

“Hey.” Tuuri twists her head around. At this angle, she can’t quite reach, but Sigrun leans forward to press a sloppy kiss to the corner of her mouth. She doesn’t stop there—Sigrun never stops unless she has to—but trails her lips trail down Tuuri’s neck. Tuuri’s eyes fall closed. “Mmm. Keep that up, and I won’t let you out of bed.” 

It’s tempting to stay anyway. Autumn in Dalsnes is fickle, sunshine following snow before returning to long days of rain. It’s weather for staying in bed, especially when there’s someone to stay in bed with. Tuuri has no particular reason to leave the longhouse; her tasks in the seldom-used archive can wait. But Sigrun is supposed to go out on patrol soon. Selfishly, Tuuri wishes she wouldn’t.

Apparently she’s not the only one. “Is that a promise, fuzzy?” The hand on Tuuri’s hip pushes down, and she follows the unspoken request by rolling over. Sigrun’s hair is tousled from sleep, but there’s nothing sleepy about the glint in her eyes or the flush on her cheeks.

“Mmhmm.” Tuuri can offer a proper kiss now, so she does. Sigrun responds with an enthusiasm that will surely make her late. Outside, the rain beats down and wind rattles the shutters in vain. Time enough for duty later. For now, there’s only the two of them, warding off the cold in the best way they know.

* * *

 

 


End file.
